(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a fluorine-containing alcohol compound and to a catalyst used in the process.
(2) Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1992-506507 proposes a process for preparing a fluorine-containing alcohol compound having water repellency and oil repellency by treating a halogenated alkyl on a catalyst to convert it into an alcohol. However, this process has the drawbacks of using a gas phase reaction at a temperature as high as 400 to 600° C. and of involving a low degree of conversion and selectivity.
The inventors conducted extensive research to overcome the foregoing drawbacks. Consequently, the inventors found a process for preparing a fluorine-containing alcohol compound in a high yield by treating a halogenated alkyl at a relatively low reaction temperature on a catalyst which has an element of a specific group of the periodic table, an ion of such an element, an oxide, hydroxide, salt or the like containing such an element or elements supported on a specific complex oxide (WO00/69557). However, it was found that this process should remains to be improved in the catalytic activity varying with time.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing a fluorine-containing alcohol compound without using special reagents or solvents under relatively moderate reaction conditions over a prolonged time in a high yield.